This specification relates to apparatus for restricting a contact head of a catenary grounding device unintentionally falling from a catenary in use, a contact head provided with such apparatus and method of use thereof.
EP0810691B1 teaches a contact head for short circuiting a catenary that supplies electrical current to trains. During maintenance of such a catenary it is important to short circuit the catenary by electrically coupling it to ground. This is illustrated in FIG. 1 in which a contact head 10 hangs from a catenary 12 and electrically couples it to rail tracks 14 in contact with the ground via a wire arrangement 16. The pole 18 is used to lift the contact head 10 up into contact with the catenary 12. A close up of the contact head 10 hanging from the catenary 12 is illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein electrically conductive components of the contact head 10 electrically couple the catenary 12 to the wire arrangement 16. In high current situations electromagnetic forces gendered by current flow can force the contact head 10 out of hanging engagement with the catenary 12 causing it to fall. Other occurrences can cause the contact head 10 to fall from the catenary 12 such as wind. It is desired to restrict the contact head 10 from unintentionally falling in use in order to reduce risk of injury.